Accessories for men
by Kuroshira
Summary: “The room is full of curtains…” and here comes Accessorize 3! What is it? Would be no fun if I told you, now would it. Read and all will be revealed :p!
1. item 1: the bandage

**Item 1: the bandage **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X/1999

**Rating: **T for some cursing

**Story:** a spoof about Rainbow Bridge and a certain accessory...

**Concept:** I thought about writing some one-shots revolving around all those little accessories in X/1999. Hmm, if this doesn't make sense, read this story and tell me if you like the concept

**Beta reading:** thanks to Shinzona for beta-reading!

* * *

Somewhere in Japan… 

Somewhere in the heart of Tokyo…

Somewhere across …

... Rainbow Bridge…

A play was being unfold under a sky draped with shiny stars. A play, yes, but not just any play. A play that had been rehearsed a million and million of times in the minds of two individuals eversince their tumultuous story had begun. A play that will decide their ending, their death…

They both had planned it very carefully though: every detail, every word, every spell, every move was chosen meticulously… always bearing in mind the trecherous actions the other would take. Could take.

The time for rehearsal was now over, since the two protagonists had engaged in their respective scripts on this bridge. Great had been their astonishment right from the beginning upon discovering the accuracy of their respective predictions. Their movements and actions seemed so familiar, thus automatic, as they had been experienced a million times before in their imagination. But what they did not know, is that the respective ends they both wished for, were clashing like day and night, like black and white…

And there they were, slowly but surely reaching the finale of their wish… when suddenly… amidst the two men came a cloth. A bandage tightened around Subaru's right eye. The first sign of the unforeseen dilemma. It had come partly loosed during their exchange of several magical spells. Subaru reached for it, finding in the white cloth the perfect symbolism to voice his wish. With a wave of sorrow in his tone, he spoke up.

"Seishirou-san, this bandage is a sign of my surrender… "

Subaru let the wind take hold of the bandage, and at the same time, and for the first time too, revealed the result of his sacrifice at Sunshine 60.

"… take it."

After having the wind guide the bandage through his fingers, Seishirou stopped its journey. He clutched it, eyes closed, before expressing his thoughts in the most soft and fatalistic voice he could create.

"No, Subaru-kun,… I am the one… surrending…"

The way Subaru had used the bandage, and more, what he had said, did not coincide with the predictions Seishirou had laid out for his prey. And the same was true for Subaru whose eyes went wide after hearing his nemesis' response.

"I think you misunderstood …"

He cleared his throat and shifted his feet on the loosen concrete to add some weight in his words.

"I said **I** am surrending to **you**, Seishiro-**SAN**."

Seishirou, slightly annoyed, decided to look up and meet the young man's gaze.

"No, Subaru-**KUN**, **I** will surrender to **you**!"

"Wha…?" Subaru's eyes went even wider as his voice took a pitch. "No, I-I will!"

Seishirou's immediate response was a sudden mocking grin, followed by an amused sigh.

"You don't have what it takes to surrender!"

Offended didn't even come close to the expression on Subaru's face. But when the simple phrase took hold of his mind, the angst sneaked through his veins once more.

"_Even after all those years of hard training… I don't have what it takes…But why? Oh why?" _

"Why's that, Seishirou-san?"

" 'Cos I am the one owning the white bandage! Which you should've changed earlier by the way…"

Getting sucked in his medical instincts, Seishirou eyed the bandage between his fingers a bit suspiciously. Subaru's angsty set of mismatching eyes had also diverted to the cloth. To the loose end of the cloth… loose… Subaru did the only thing an onmyouji of his rank could do to set the course of events to his advantage again.

"But… but I am the one who brought it here!"

"So?"

"Give it baaaack!"

With this said, he leapt towards Seishirou trying to get a grip on the loose end of white bandage. Seishirou, although he couldn't have had predicted this impulsive action, managed to keep the bandage by holding it high above, out of Subaru's reach. An amused grin played itself up his features at the funny sight of his Subaru-kun jumping like mad kitty-cat. But his amusement ended too quickly as the lean Subaru snatched the loose part.

"Aha! Give me my bandage back now!"

Subaru started to pull on the white cloth stretched out between the two grown-ups, making Seishirou lose his balance for a mere second. But a second seemed to be enough though for the cunning assassin to plot some last-minute plan to trick his prey.

"You will have to kill me first, Subaru-kun. "

A hard pull coming from Seishirou's side was more than enough for him to regain the control over the bandage.

"Consider it done!"

"_Oh wait, kill him…?" _

Panicking and wishing he could take those words back, he did not feel how his bit of the bandage was getting dangerously shorter.

"NO WAY! Forget what I said!"

"Kill me and the bandage will be all yours! All yours!"

That was accompanied by a rather harsh pull from Seishirou's side making Subaru lose his balance and fall flat on his back. But Subaru had not given in yet, on the contrary, his determination to win over the right to surrender had never been so passionate. The tiny bit of white cloth clutched in his fist would not be taken away from him. His wish would not be taken away from him. Ever. From his seemingly hopeless position on the ground, he started to scream his war cry out of his lungs …

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Seishirou harboured a wicked smile, and still holding the ribbon with his trademark impeccable style, he searched for a much needed cigarette.

"You're so kawaii, Subaru-kun, really…"

"_Kawaii… Kawaii…! KAWAII!" _

"Naaaahhhh! Stop it! This is torture…!"

Subaru let out a frustrated sob. Seishirou arched an eyebrow and whispered hypnotisingly to Subaru, a cloud of smoke escaping his lips.

"So, you surrender?"

"_Surrender?" _

The sentence rang like deliverance in Subaru's ears. Like a distant echo from the heavens above. He could already hear the angels' majestic bells ringing for him.

"Eeh! … Yes, I do!"

"Alright, it looks like I have won. So let go of that bandage so I can surrender myself to you in style, Subaru-kun."

The heavenly bells stopped chiming in the onmyouji's head as confusion plastered itself across his face.

"Huh? But I am the one surrending, Seishirou-san… So how can you also surrender?"

Subaru blinked, waiting for a response from the Sakurazukamori, from his brain, from anything or anyone really… A dust of heavy concrete swirled across the bridge, filling up the sudden silence before Seishirou regained his voice.

"Are you being an idiot on purpose or is it that you're tryi—"

Realzing the pun a second too late to avoid total humiliation, Subaru hurried back on his feet before exploding in rage. Never had a man been so determined in winning a battle in order to lose another one.

"NOOO! **I** won't be tricked again! Nononono…! NOT AGAIN! And not by YOU! GIMME THAT, you Sakurazaka…Sakuriza… Sakurzakuslm… you fucking bastard!"

Somewhere far far above the ordained playground, somewhere on a for-the-time-being safe pillar, the echoes of two men fighting over a piece of white medical cloth could be heard, accompanied by the sound of crunched pop-corn. Two silhouettes had been listening with much attention, occasionally stuffing their hungry mouths.

"How long are they gonna fight over that?"

With his mouth full, Kamui was leaning over a iron rope. Arashi, sitting next to him, took a sip of soda before responding.

"Last time in Nakano, it lasted half an hour or so. It was quite amusing if you ask me. Just sit back and enjoy."

"Oh well, right…"

Kamui adjusted his binoculars, aka Kamui-eyes TM, to get a closer look on the match of the century. Well, second-best if only he had the courage and muscles to give Fuuma something to weep about. Arashi took out a mirror out of the picnic basket, for the occasion stuffed with Tokyo's finest fast-food and let out a dreamy sigh.

"… wished Sorata was here… He would've loved that! But then again, he wouldn't be looking at THEM, rather at…"

As she let another dreamy sigh, she readjusted her straight hair. Kamui had stood up and was now punching the air fervently.

"On the left! Punch him on the left, Subaru! Don't let that bandage go! Subaru's gonna win, I just know! I feel it! "

Kamui's eyes were filled with a hopefull bright glow, concentrating all the faith he had in Subaru. Arashi, on the contrary, stayed rather sceptical about the outcome of the battle.

"The Sakurazukamori is very strong, you know…"

Kamui turned to Arashi, putting his hands on his non-existent hips to put some defiance in his stance.

"**Wanna bet**?"

Arashi did not even have the chance to respond as a frustrated voice roared across the sky, presumably from Subaru tangled up with Seishirou in medical strip.

"I HEARD THAT!"

… _Owari … _

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was the story of the bandage at Rainbow Bridge. That floating bandage holds so much symbolism, don't you think? 

Ok, the cast is a bit OOC, but hey, it's meant to be funny ;-D

If you have any comments, or if you want me to post some other crappy stories, review please .

Thanks for reading!


	2. item 2: the box

**Item 2: the box **

**Title: **Accessories for men

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X/1999

**Warnings: **Mild cursing. It's humour (or not, that's up to you), so go along with the flow ;) Spoilers from X12 on.

**Concept:** I thought about writing some one-shots revolving around all those little items in X/1999. Erm, this little item didn't quite appear in it, but yeah… who cares anyway! Hah! Screw the concept! Mwahaha! _sets fire to own concept_

**Staring:** _holds banner 'Seishirou & Subaru'_

And cookies for Shinzona for beta-reading this stuff.

Thanks for all the reviews ;-) !

And now enjoy!

* * *

His beige coat was slowly getting drenched with each droplet of rain that got absorbed. But he did not mind though, as his mind was submerged with a myriad of thoughts about destiny and stuff. So he just stood there, outside, in the pouring rain, pondering on the situation's irony with a grin, and water, plastered all over his face. 

"Ah, Subaru-kun. I always knew our paths will cross someday… again …"

It had only been a couple of hours since Subaru had been rushed to this hospital after his encounter with Dark Kamui, but nine years since he too had occupied a room for the very same incident in the very same hospital.

"But that they would be so mirrored…"

And the reason for his presence held more than a mere visit. Oh yes it did. Today, Sakurazuka Seishirou was a man with a mission. A very essential one, if he trusted Dark Kamui's sayings that was. The half-his-age brat had said some pretty damn disturbing things about Subaru's true wish. Nevertheless, Seishirou sworn that the day Subaru would run their relationship, cookies will be growing in his beloved sakura trees.

His masterplan had taken a tangible form in the paper bag he held so dearly in his palm. The key to turn the events into his advantage back again had been carefully wrapped in a box by some innocent soul and then tossed in the brown paper bag. A smug smile found its way up to his lips as he imagined Subaru's reaction upon seeing the content. He looked around with the discretion like only an assassin of his rank could pull off, and, noticing no-one was watching, squeezed the package to his chest like a child would its candy.

"Oh, my darlings! You will make my wish come true. Yes you will! Yes you will! Subaru-kun, prepare yourself… Eheum…"

He regained his composure with a slight cough before tossing his sunglasses on their customary place. No one could have guessed the gleam of mischief skilfully masked underneath.

"Hehe…Hm."

With big steps he rushed towards the main entry and made his way through the corridors. No point wasting time asking around what the number of Subaru's room was. If the wheel of destiny had continued to spun its way through their lives since Sunshine 60, then the room number must be half his. Seishirou mentally complemented himself upon showing such logic.

Holding the package containing the destined gift, Seishirou pushed the button of the shiny elevator and waited for the doors to open. His target: the Third Floor. He remembered so vividly. The moment he had flung himself forward to save his precious prey, his investment.

"Yes, Subaru-kun, you couldn't be hurt that day, could you. But it was all in vain since some couple of days later, even at full strength and top-health, you couldn't kill me. Hmph. But this time, oh this time… "

The chime of the elevator pulled him out of his musings, and he walked in the elevator, while waving cheerfully at some passer-by's… quite the deceptive man he was. When the elevators' doors smoothly closed, he turned around flipping his sunglasses off once again.

"Morons, they don't even know their lives were depending on my mood. Luckily for them, I was not in the mood…"

He watched his reflection in the mirror of the elevator, smirking like the bad guy he was.

"And this, my Subaru-kun … "

He held up the brown paperbag and permitted himself to sneak a peek.

"… is my gift to you! I know you would want it. If I can't ignite that fire of destruction in your heart just by mere words with painful underlying tones, I am more than willing to sneak into your hospital room. You won't resist the urge to throttle me after this little stunt, that much I can guarantee!"

The elevator came to a halt and its doors slid open. The assassin popped his head out, before glancing left and right. He waited for the doors to start closing again before sliding out at the last second.

"Smooth… still got it… yeah!"

He made his way to Subaru's room, already being excited at seeing his prey again, sleeping like the little white angel locked in a distant memory. And an angel Subaru was going to be if he was going to get it his way.

"200… 201… 202… 203…_203_!"

The room number. 203. Seishiro waited a bit and gazed in contemplation at the number on the door. Half his room'snumber so many years ago. Carefully, he placed an ear against the door to detect any signs of an already awoken Subaru.

What he heard was a loud snore. A mental picture of Subaru hanging half out of his sheets in a most undignified way, with the face of a sleeping drunk slowly took hold of his inner imagination. That did not arouse much eagerness in him…

"Hmm, not so much of an angel, Subaru-kun…"

He opened the door and sneaked into the room. There was Subaru, lying all defenceless on his bed in a rather, yes well, unelegant position. How could his excitement not take another dive. So much for expecting an angelic picture. Anyway, tiptoeing his way to his bed, his eyes set upon his Subaru-kun sleeping off his injury.

"Now, Subaru-kun, because I'm so thoughtful and because I know what your immediate needs are right now, for having been in the same situation before, I will provide you with the greatest pleasures the world has to offer. It was the only thing on my mind when I had my eye poked… "

From the brown bag Seishirou brought out a big colourful box. He put the box on Subaru's hand, delicately enough to wake him up though. He quickly flipped his dark glasses of his nose, ready as he will ever be to meet his prey's eyes. Well, eye. With the most sensual and dangerous glare he could provide, his eyes locked onto Subaru's.

"…"

Nothing happened. After letting out an annoyed grumble, Subaru just snored even more. Well, he hadn't got all night so he poked Subaru's shoulder to gain his attention. But still nothing.

"Oi!"

Subaru slowly opened his eye with a shudder and saw the tall figure hovering over him.

"Huh… ?"

"Hmm, yes, it's me, Subaru-kun. Surprised?"

"Mits yer… "

"… Subaru-kun?"

"No… it's yer… the cookiee-munster!"

Seishirou just frowned in utter confusion while Subaru clearly had difficulty deciphering who was actually waking him out of his slumber. With his bandaged hand he rubbed the slumber out of his eye, trying to match the dark parts of the jigsaw puzzle in front of him.

_"Hmm…let's see… tall figure… dark bangs… an eye of amber… an eye of glass…" _

All of a sudden his brain registered 'Danger Danger!' and he got up, bewildered by his newest visitor.

"Seishirou-san!"

Subaru was now incredulously gazing at the beaming assassin with an open mouth. Suddenly, he realized the weight on his other hand. He gazed at it with bubbly question marks popping out of nowhere. When he looked at Seishirou again, all he could register was his warm yet deceitful smile. This was not going to be fun.

"Seishirou-san…!"

"Open it, Subaru-kun. You will love it, no doubt about it."

Subaru carefully lifted a tip of the box.

"When I had the infortune of having my eye po—"

"Whaaat? You bastard! You heartless bastard!"

The box was now exposing its full content to Subaru's nose. The young man just could not remain calm at the sight of it and all the morphine that had kept him from engaging in an instant battle with the Sakurazukamori just lost all his effectiveness in a blink of an eye. His hand reflexively reached for its content.

The slender assassin managed to dodge the flying object directed at him at full speed just in time.

"B-but Subaru-kun! Is this how you thank me for thinking about your loss?"

"Thank you? Thank you! F-for … this! How sick _are _you?"

Subaru was now standing on his knees on the hospital bed, the white sheets half on the floor. He took another projectile out of the box and shot threatening looks towards the assassin.

"Get out! And take those awful… s-s-sticky… th-things with you!"

Seishirou had not the time to dodge the last of the projectiles, so he created a black ofuda out of thin air. The black mini-shiki appeared majestically and followed its magician lead towards the projectile. But as headless as it is, it flew right through the center hole of the projectile like a darts arrow.

The only thing that came to Seishirou's mind was 'Oops' before his face was mercilessly plastered with a sticky creamy strawberry-filled vanilla-sprinkled once perfectly round delicacy from Mr. Donut.

"You thought you could make me comfortable with this? Rubbing the parallel in my face? What do you think I am? Who do you think I am?"

This time a cherry-iced chocolate bun filled with mint-cream crashed just above a slightly bent Seishirou. He looked up rather indignified look at the smeared wall.

"Argh! Not the chocolate one, Subaru-kun! They are really rare these days. Has your grandmother never told you not to play with food?"

"Wha…?... I don't need your sympathy! Nor your ironic shit!"

"Subaru-kun, at least have one bite. Here. And stop throwing everything out of the box! My, my, such a temper you build up over the years."

The wall behind the assassin was soon turning into a burlesque painting of little delicacies. He himself was not spared as another crispy baggle with a mounting whipped cream hit him full face.

"Shut up!"

"And may I remind you… (oh! the sprinkled vanilla-apricot one!)... that you never gave me those donuts I so gently and passionately asked from you to all those years ago."

"Stop digging in the past! Y-you did not deserve them anyway... "

"_Come to think about it… I never gave them to him when he needed them… A poked eye is not something pleasant to have, assassin or not--…No! Not a guilt trip! No no no!" _

"Yeah, you did not deserve them! Donuts are for kind people, not heartless wimps like you!"

All his words were accentuated with one colorful and sweet donut after another, forming quite a nice rainbow canvas on the wall.

"Aww, that was the last one, Subaru-kun!"

Subaru reached for the content of the box only to have Seishirou's sulky words confirmed. Seishirou collected some whipped cream of his cheek and approached a frustrated Subaru. The box was now empty and Subaru was now at the mercy of his assaulter. Uhm, assault-ed…

"Here, have some…"

That made Subaru totally lose the last ounce of control he harboured, and Seishirou knew it. Subaru wasn't going to bite. Hmm, or he might…

"Yum--my!"

The poor paper box in his hands was beginning to lose its former shape as Subaru began to fume at a dangerous speed.

"Mmmmm! Creamyyyyy… Come here! Now now, don't be shy, Subaru-kun…"

"You &"é"#!…"

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"You filthy…!"

Seishirou seductively approached Subaru with his creamy bait. But he recoiled the soon as he saw the treatment the paper box got in Subaru's hand. The plan had worked, Subaru was beyond pissed and in his hand his last bullet was being prepared.

"Take this!"

As a last resort, Subaru threw the empty box which was full of lost sprinkles of all colours of the rainbow and dashed it at Seishirou. A disappointed slide to the left was enough for the assassin to dodge it, but a wave of sprinkles stayed glued to his whipped creamed face.

"Now now, Subaru-kun…BecauseI'msuch a niceand patient man,I won't take back my offer... So, yum-my! Comehere!"

A decorated Seishirou awaited Subaru to lash out at him, concentrating all his anger and frustration in his spell-driven ofuda's. But as soon as Subaru had managed to find his way out out of the numerous white sheets, he got his foot stuck in one of them and got to have a very close look at Seishirou's shoes.

"Ouch...! Damn it!"

Seishirou just looked at him, before rolling his eyes at this sight. Maybe today was not the day. The anger was there. Oh, yes. But the potential… Nah.

Seishirou just decided to leave him for what he was, but not before heating his anger up a bit more. Indeed, no entertainment whatsoever could match an irritated Subaru-kun. He bent over and decorated his nose with a fluff of cream.

"Aw, Subaru-kun, so kaw—"

"Kawaii! I _know_! Don'trubitin!"

"Oh, but I just did…"

Irritated beyond reason for Seishirou always having the last word, Subaru grabbed the base of his coat to destabilise him, but Seishirou found his way to the window just in time to make his escape. Subaru crawled back on his feet, but it was too late. Seishirou was already outside waving at him in his annoying intimidating ways from the ground, indulging himself in the death glares Subaru was shooting at him.

But his handwaving slowed before stopping altogether when he could distinguish an object being thrown at him. Then a second. Then a third. He could not let his eyes divert from it as they all grew larger and larger and larger…

The first was a red vase that landed right next to him in pieces.

"And take your flowers too!"

As he did not want to know what the nature of the other objects were, and as he did not want to be labeled as the Sakurazukamori that died by house decoration, Seishirou disappeared in his whirlwind of sakura petals.

"Damn it, Sakurazukamori! Coward! Gutless wimp! Stop hiding in your stupid stinky flower petals!"

Out of frustration he threw out a water can at random, not caring anymore if it landed on that bastard assassin or any other passer-by.

But if he had taken the time to look more closely, he would have seen a cursing cloud of wet sprinkled sakura-petals roaming around the streets of Shinjuku.

… _Owari_ ...

* * *

**A/N:** The donuts were, as you already have figured out, an item from TB 6. The donuts Subaru never gave to Seishirou. 

This is turning more into a "How to make Subaru kill me in 10 items" than just "Accessories for men". Well, yeah, watchagonnado'boutit :shrugs:

Thanks for reading!


	3. item 3: ?

**Item 3: the ?**

Disclaimer: X/1999's not mine. It belongs to Clamp.

Notes: T-rated, it consists of three POV's...

Characters: Arashi, Sorata and Subaru

Thanks to: shinzona the beta and all the reviewers :-)!

In X14, Subaru, Sorata and Arashi are watching over Kamui like good responsible Seals--… myeah… they would be if their attention wasn't being diverted by… Accessorize #3!

* * *

Arashi's side of the story

The room is full of curtains. They are cascading down from the windows motionlessly, and they are also framing the bed, like a majestic shield protecting our 'Kamui'. Mmm, a certain serenity hovers around in this room… I close my eyes and savour it amidst the sudden stillness. I look at Kamui again; he's lying in his bed confronting the world's dreams. He appears to remain peaceful too, just like the room, although he is meeting with Hinoto-hime in her dreamwaves this moment…

I look up from the end of the bed and find myself having quite a clear view on Sorata and Subaru. Sorata… he's different when he's silent, isn't he? That wonderful serious _look_ on his face is there again! Mmmhhh… those kinds of features radiating… wisdom… and bravery. Yes, bravery… I wonder what thoughts are roaming through the depths of his mind at this very moment… Thoughts about Kamui perhaps… maybe… No, more like surely, considering the circumstances.

And those eyes of his… sweet-chocolate-brown. The words 'intense' and 'deep' are more than ever fit him… Mmmh… yes, so deep… what a good sight of his eyes I have… I could dwell in them… forever… and ever… and ev-- whaaa? Damn, he caught me staring at him! I suddenly stiffen my posture and break the smile I wasn't aware I was harbouring. And I'd better divert my gaze. Errr… Kamui! I discretely divert my gaze back to Kamui and lock my eyes on him indefinately. I can't believe I was actually smiling. At him! Better watch Kamui's safety, rather than giving myself away so easily, yes. Okay Miko, stay focused on your duties and work that blush down! And thank god for long hair!

Why should it always end up like this. Ooh, things would be much simpler if only he hadn't been here around. Damn you Sorata! Leave me alone. Let me be. And stop making my heart beat up my throat.

Something holds my attention in the corner of my eye. Something is moving from Subaru's side. I slightly glance at him... he's adjusting his white bandage. Fascinating …first, he gingerly passes one end of the fabric behind his hair… so gracefully… and oh! His hand stops mid-air hesitating. He looks up… Mmmh, ooh, his slender fingers… they both carefully trace the metallic pin to the end of it, reflecting light the moment of a brief flash-- Argh! Stop those thoughts, Arashi, damn it! … Huh? Don't _you_ stop Subaru-- Arashi, I'm warning you. I don't look away though. Better to be locked on him than _him_. However, it's strange, his gaze, it's frozen, but in an intense way. _So_ different than his usual aloof one. He seems mesmerized… By what? What is he concentrating so strongly on? Following his gaze will lead me to it… what on earth! It can't be! No way! … I blink. Sorata? Sorata's… _chest_! He's practically… glued on his upperbody, with his lips partly opened, checking him _out_? And oooh, isn't he discreet about it? Is he making use of his bandage to hit on him…? urgh! Wow, now that's a sick mind! He's so screwed up. Subaru, stop fooling around! Sorata is _min_--!… Next thing he'll do is drop his pin, an unravel—no, _let_ the bandage unravel in front of Sorata…! And then they'll be all like "Sorata-kun...", Subaru says with his oh so soft/pitiful voice of his. "Yes, Subaru-san?", answers the white knight in shining armour, his graceful face serious. "I-I have a small problem…Sorata-kun… I… ", caressing his fallen bandage! Peh-lease! Where do I get such ideas anyway? And then Sorata will go: "I can see it, Subaru-san-- Subaru-san! Worry not! I will take care of this." "Sorata-kun, you…" He smiles all teary eyed and he smiles back all confident and he promptly falls to his knees with in the back soft music to fix the bandage but before they even get to that, they stare and get closer and they stare more and get even closer, nose to nose, and they---

AAARRRGGG! NO! Sorata… do something! I fling my hair on my back to get a better look at him. What on earth is he doing! I don't believe what I see. I just can't. Now that's impossible… now _he's_ also looking at him! What's going on here? … he just _stares_ at him too. Don't just stare at him like that! You look like a fish. A stupid fish! I so wanna snap my fingers at them right now, but I can't. My body doesn't respond to me anymore. It's _hopeless_; Sorata just stands there, struck by massive confusion! It's not hard to figure out, now, is it! Do I have to draw it for you? But what if they reall---

Uh-oh. Subaru has looked up and is now confronting his gaze. His fingers, with the pin loosely hanging between them, are trembling. God no, anything but the pin. Don't drop the pin! …pin dropped. In his lap nonetheless. My cue to leave or to explode in rage? But hey! Subaru looks gobsmacked! Aha mister! _Busted_! But… how does he manage not to blush? I want to be able to do that... But that's not the point here! And why is Sorata suddenly flashing that idiotic smile of his at Subaru! Now you look like a perverted fish! Oh no, can't be, knight in shining armour, falling bandage, closer, knees,… This is… this is getting out of hand. I have trouble breathing. Maybe coughing to get their attention? Yes! …cough… coughcoughcough! Gah, not working!… Their gazes are still glued to one another. Verbal measures then! What to say? Ah, got it. I already feel the blush creeping up… oh dear…

_"Don't you think it's highly inappropriate?"  
__"That's right, Arashi. But I'm sure Sorata has a perfect explanation for it…"  
__"Wha-? _You_ say it's highly inappropriate? And what are you smiling at, Sorata? Are you enjoying this?"  
__"Every second of it, my dear!" __

* * *

_

Sorata presents…!

The room is full of curtains. Too many curtains, if you ask me. Maybe I should pull some of the curtains and even open a window, just in case… Really, how Kamui can get some rest in such an airtight room is a mystery to me. Is it me or is it getting really hot in here? I pull at the collar of my shirt in a futile attempt to get some air. Maybe I will open a window after his session with Hinoto. Anyway, I'd better keep an eye on him while he's meeting her in those predictive dreams of hers; you never know what might happen.

Let's pray everything goes well. After his previous encounters with Hinoto, Kamui always woke up confused and irritated. Some positive answers after this one wouldn't go astray. But there's no much I can do right now… except maybe… _of course_… hehehe, Arashi, my stunning canvas! My supreme beauty! I tactfully scan the bed, looking for her perfect features. She hasn't moved from her place at the end of the bed. Quietly sitting on the opposite of the bed, like a morning light entering the room. A discrete glance to catch some of her beauty seems like a fantastic idea, what wrong could it do… Her hands are hovering just above the bed, making little circles on the cushions… I take a deep breath and search for her and…

Oh, what do we have here! An arrow strikes my heart right in its centre! Arashi's looking straight at _me_! And with a little smile on her face! And she hasn't registered my gaze yet… Those softened features on her face, are they caused by having me on her mind? Nah, keep on dreaming, Sora. Oh no, her eyes widen. She caught me staring back! _Ow_, I lose sight of her face now that her long hair has cut off my view! Don't look away, my beauty! The disappointment! I would've jumped at the occasion to confront her with our little intimate crash, but under the circumstances I should keep my hormones at bay. But maybe that's a sign she was thinking about me? _Alas_! Hahaha.

Anyway, what is Subaru doing right now? I didn't hear him a lot since we came in here. I had the distinct impression that our arrival interrupted something between him and Kamui, but it was already too late. In the corner of my eye I notice him fidgeting with his eye bandage… again, and looking all miserable… again. What did he tell me again at the hospital? Oh right, that it was _'his wish'_. What the hell…? Why would somebody wish for something like _that_? … That Sakurazukamori surely did his bit of work into sending Subaru down strange lanes. Strange fellow… whatever he did was pretty effective. The rumours didn't even come close to the truth, did they. And does _he_ even know the truth? Does anyone? Hehe, the end of the world has its side-mysteries to unravel! Nevertheless, I'm wondering, is Arashi still looking at _me_?

Nope, she's not. Oh, _now_ I'm disappointed. She's clearly not secretly looking at me now. But what's that look on her face? Her mouth is all open wide and her eyes are all incredulous! She's clearly… outraged? Yes, _definitely_ outraged… What caused that? Because I caught her staring at me? … It's not directed at me, so no. Hm. Must be something else then. I follow her gaze… and they lead me to… Subaru? Yeah indeed, his gaze also harbours some strange… _thing_, it's… err, not emotionless for once… He's also frozen, moving his bandage in slow motion. Almost like in a movie. Sloooow. Moreover, his eyes are locked on… _my shirt_?

Huh? What's on it? A stain? Some disgusting traces of this morning's feast? I lightly stretch my shirt down to get a sporadic view on it, but nothing. Uhm, I should ask him what's wrong… why is he looking _directly_ at me with eyes as if they were about to pop out? He's _scaring_ me. He's _crazy_. You're crazy dude! His hand has stopped moving and hangs mid-air. What what? Maybe I'm missing something. Now he's totally getting lost in his mysterious angsty thoughts. Maybe Arashi's looks will tell me more. Maybe maybe maybe! That's right; she had that strange look on her face, with her mouth open and all!

Huh? Oh ho ho, now what do we have here? Interesting! Arashi is casting some _interesting_ nasty looking glares! Not the "I-am-annoyed" one, not the "I'm-growing-weary"-one, but the… err, let's call it the "Don't-touch-my-boyfriend"-one! Hahaha! Subaru is drown in his dreamy sort of angsty thoughts of his, gaze directed at me, and Arashi has obviously gone mad fuming! She's even sending him her killah-gaze! Hehe, this is excellent… She's got jealousy written all over her! Maybe I could get her to blow up in fumes or something. She's so cute when annoyed! Subaru, forgive me, but this a chance I have to grab with both hands. If I have to win her heart with a man, then so be it. No challenge is too big a challenge for Sora-chan in his quest for his Arashi! …errr, a guy huh? I have to hit on a guy for a girl… Lol. Well, here goes: a well-placed feral smile, full block white of course… a tactful slight wink… not too much, but not too shy--

_"Don't you think it's highly inappropriate?"  
__"That's right, Arashi. But I'm sure Sorata has a perfect explanation for it…"  
__"Wha-? _You_ say it's highly inappropriate? And what are _you_ smiling at, Sorata? Are you enjoying this?"  
__"Every second of it, my dear!" _

Arashi's shield has broken! You're not in control anymore, my dear, of course I'm enjoying that little outburst! Hahahaha! Haha! Haha? Ha? But… ow.

Wait-a-minute… Hold-the-horses. Subaru also said it was highly inappropriate… what is? Oh, he's looking at me now… Damn! Uhm, wasn't he angsting and lost in his thoughts a second ago? Did he notice I… Oh man! No way! My eyes go wide when he speaks up… something is fishy--

_"Sorata, I told you that in confidence, I'd rather prefer you didn't broadcast it around. I…"  
__"Sorata! In confidence!"  
"Uhm… Subaru, what exactly are you talking about?" __

* * *

_

Subaru's Point of View

The room is full of curtains. The bed is surrounded by similar drapes. White, pure white, matching the young boy's spirit resting in the bed. A young soul gone through so much until now. I sometimes feel my ordeal represents a mere drop compared to his ocean of ordeals. Kamui… he's now fully asleep, consciousness drifting in the world of dreams, guided by our yumemi. No point in monitoring his sleep, he will be alright with her.

The young monk Sorata is still worrying about Kamui so it seems. His eyes have never left the boy since he entered the room. And this time it's the young priestess Arashi who is staring at Sorata with a dreamy look on her face. Wondering what's going on between those two… Anyway, Sorata hasn't noticed her attention yet. Poor him, he does not know what he is missing. That look on Arashi's face must have gotten him in heaven, I guess.

Heh, their gazes have met and she's blushing like mad behind her hair. Aaah, those innocent moments of teenage insecurities, they really must enjoy it while they last… because a blink of an eye is all that's needed to lose that innocence _forever_…

Ow! That bandage is really getting on my nerves! The sticky tape is literally plucking my eyebrow out! I take the pin out and shift the bandage a bit to the left… hmm, better…or not. I want to take it off _now_! Ew, red stains start to appear again underneath it, a visit to the hospital would definitely not go astray right now-- _What_ am I doing? This isn't the place nor the time to do this kind of things. After Kamui has woken up, I'll go to the bathroom, where I can be _alone_. If Hokuto were here, she surely would have covered it with a black satin patch by now. Saying I could cover up my injury by dressing up like a pirate. Heh, a pirate. Did she ever dress me up as a pirtate? I remember she once did, but she's no--- Huh? _What_!

What on earth? What is Sorata _wearing_? That shirt… that's… could it be that he wore that on purpose? No, I'm just being paranoid… but then again, I talked to him about my wish. Yes, I told him in confidence that I realised I wanted to lose sight in my right eye. All that for _him_. But… oh my god! It that supposed to make me feel better…? I mean… "Pirates"? I blink once, I blink twice, I blink thrice… yet my eye does not seem to fool me. Still _Pirates_! Yes, my eye doesn't fool me, that's what's written in big white block letters on his black shirt. Why did he have to bring it out like that!

I don't know why, but I look up to meet Sorata's gaze. Oh no, now what? Why is he looking at me _so_ surprised and innocent? If there's someone who's got to look surprised, it's _me_! Maybe he just discovered he's busted… Why did he wear something like that anyway? He knew I was going to be right by Kamui's side. Trying to make a point?

He looks away now, with a face not understanding what's going on. Maybe it is a coincidence after all. His gaze rests upon Arashi, … to cover up his act?… What's going _on_! Uh, now I'm worried: he's smiling down at me… weirdly. And was that a _wink_! My imagination is not playing tricks on me. And what's that undignified _look_ on her face? Don't look at me like that, _I'm_ not wearing the Pirates-shirt! Creeps… both of them… Arashi speaks.

_"Don't you think it's highly inappropriate?"  
__"That's right, Arashi. But I'm sure Sorata has a perfect explanation for it…"  
__"Wha-? _You_ say it's highly inappropriate? And what are _you_ smiling at, Sorata? Are you enjoying this?"  
__"Every second of it, my dear!" _

He is actually enjoying this! I thought it was merely a coincidence that he's wearing something like that… Yeah right, coincidences happening in my life. Guess I've been wrong about him too. I'm so horrible at cornering ones true identity. A huge frown appears on Sorata's face, he's thinking apparently. Arashi is now as shocked as I am judging by her silence…

_"…"  
__"Sorata, I told you that in confidence, I'd rather like you didn't broadcast it around. I--"  
__"Sorata! In confidence!"  
__"Uhm, Subaru, what exactly are you talking about?"  
__"But …your shirt of course! Wearing an inscription like "Pirates". Is it on purpose or…?"  
__"…"  
__"…"  
__"…" _

Oh my god. The Silence. The Silence. I think I just dropped a bomb on them. Sorata suddenly blushes like never before, with his mouth wide open, not knowing where to look: my bandage or his shirt. And Arashi's eyes have never been as wide to my knowledge as they are glued to his shirt. Oh my… He had no clue and she… had no clue either. What did she thought was inappropriate then? I wonder… I'm all of a sudden feeling very uncomfortable. The air is getting thinner and thinner with each breath. But they don't seem to be breathing at all. Opening a window would be bliss, but I can't move. Getting out of here would be even better, but Kamui needs me… Maybe it's better for everyone to just forget about this incident as quickly as possible. While Arashi is hiding behind her hair again, I swiftly finish the wrapping my bandage around my head. Sorata scratches his head in what seems to be a futile attempt to come up with something to say. I focus my gaze on the sleeping Kamui. They are too. For once, silence is not welcome. The silence is really not helping… A cough… a tapping foot… Oh my… Then miraculously…!

_"Mmmmhhh… I… saw… Hi…noto…" _

_"KAMUI!"  
__"KAMUI!"  
__"KAMUI!"

* * *

_

A/N: … the shirt! In X14, Sorata is wearing that shirt with 'Pirates' written on it… and then came this fic. Arrrr! Nyeh! This was a tricky one to write due to the consistency in the action. If you find any inconsistency that passed my attention net, please tell me, so I can have a laugh at my humanity too :D.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a cracker for Subaru-parrot! (feed him with the button below :p). Arrrr!


End file.
